MakeDamnSure
by Odo
Summary: Why should I axccept the fact that the love of my life, wants me to be best friensd with her boyfriend? That is not going to happen and i don't cause what she thinks about it! One Shot XxLoliverxX


**Ok I am going to camp next week starting this Monday till Saturday and I know you will all be very bummed. So I decided to make a one shot instead of another chapter of Unlove You cause my last chapter sucked big time and sorry for that. YEAH!!! Ok well this is my first on shot so PLZ don't be rude!!! I was reading When it was me from ****lilerin91**** and I have been in love with this song from Taking Back Sunday. By the way I really liked that fic so yeah I hope you like this. And enjoy!!!**

Ok as life we now know it my life officially sucks!!!

Me, Oliver Oken feels like nothing cause the girl I am like crazy over is going out with Chad Brewers… I hate guys named Chad so short and simple I also hate simple names and simple guys like Chad.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke_

_I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent _

_The safest place to hide_

Well anyway me being the sharpest crayon in the box, I told Lilly he was a phony, and he doesn't deserve a girl like you. Well long story short she yelled at me and said well if you hate him then you hate me and we haven't talked for about two weeks.

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness_

Oh by the way if you wanted to know I hate him even more I, mean what's up with the whole then you hate me thing

girls…

Well I'm going on a walk trying to get her out of my head and wondering what I could be like if Chad's parents never met. Oh happy day!!

Yeah I know what Your saying it's just a girl there are other fish in the sea

But not like Lilly

I mean she likes hanging out with me and comes over to my house for fun and Miley doesn't even do that unless Lilly is with her. She always stands up for me cause I'm a wimp and she gave me a kiss on the cheek in seventh grade cause no girl would go to the dance with me and she did and also said I was the best date and dancer and yet I know she was doing that to just make me happy. Even though I'm talking about this all I'm thinking about is wondering what Lilly is doing probably hanging with Mr. Simple.

I hate him!!

I walk to the park were me and Lilly played for the first time; It's by the pre-school we went to.

The thing that made go over there was because I saw a blonde girl that looked seventeen year old girl lying there staring at the sky.

"Hey there." I said kind of soft but I know she still herd me.

"Hey.." she said I know she is still mad at me but I can't stand that.

"Can I Lay with you?"

"Sure, I guess unless you want to say how Chad is a phony again."

I ignore that for a moment and lay with her.

"Look Lil I'm sorry for saying that I guess I was shocked I mean you haven't gone out with somebody in a while and I don't want somebody to hurt you, I mean you're my best and you mean the world to me and to see you sad like that makes me want to beat up somebody any random person like an old man or lady."

_You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want_

_'Cause you are everything I'm not_

"Well I guess speech with that I have to forgive you but hurt old people Oliver!"

"What can I say it's you Lilly." And with that I saw her blush.

_And we lie, we lie together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

"Well if it makes you happy Chad doesn't like you either."

"And that makes me happy." Chad… that is who I want to beat up!!

"And I am making him be nice to you…even when we weren't talking.."

Why Chad?

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

"Good to know." Why do I all of a sudden feel the urge to be close to her. She has a boy friend but and inch won't hurt right?

So I scoot…nothing happens okay…

"Oliver why aren't you ok with this?"

"Cause its Chad I mean he ain't cool he's like the opposite of cool."

"And I'm cool?"

"Well yeah I mean your Smokin Oken's best friend."

_My inarticulate store bought hangover happy kit  
In time, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
It says, "Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."_

"Oh thanks Mr. Oken good to know that to." Man I want to scoot closer again what's wrong with me?

I scoot an inch again…nothing again…cool

I turn over and see we are staring at each other not saying a word.

_You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes_

Don't even think it Oken you are NOT going to kiss her she has a boyfriend for pete's sake!!

"You know what Truscott? I guess I have to except the fact that you have a boyfriend."

"Really?!" Great now she is getting excited..

_And we lie, we lie together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

"I guess as long as he doesn't hurt you I won't touch him."

"Or old grandmas and grandpas?

"Yeah them to."

"Ah! I love you Oliver." As she said that she gave me a hug still on the ground, great she only loves me cause I'm not going to say how much I hate Chad…gosh

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

Still in a hug she asks me this really weird question

"Oliver I don't want you to ever have a girl friend ok?

"What?!" what the heck was that she can date some freak shows but me nothing? I mean I have only gone out with a couple of people but still..

"And why not?"

"...Cause you don't disserve any of the other girls out there."

"Again, what?" She was now getting on my nerves!

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

"Come on Oliver I mean Becca? And those other weird girls who know what other weirdo you will end up next with."

I was hoping that weirdo was you…

"You just can't go dating people and leave me alone and single I mean do you know who you are talking to?"

"See? I don't want you to have a girl friend because I don't want a freak show dating you and ruining our friendship."

"Don't worry now matter who I date they will never break our friendship."

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far..._

Lilly got out of my hug and stood up, she looked really angry.

Great what did I do now?

"No Oliver I said no girl friends non."

"And why can't I date anybody Lilly if you can why can't I?"

"Cause Oliver if…if I…if I can't have you nobody else can!"

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

Was hearing things? Did somebody slap me over the head with a frying pan and I'm just dreaming this? Well if it is a dream I don't want to wake up!

"Oliver I…I have been dying to tell you that it's just…I know it's stupid and everything but you…I think... I love you, I'm sorry, it's just I, you, I thought, I-"

She blabs to much, I shut her up by grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

I have never felt so much in a kiss before! I have kissed Becca and other girls but to Lilly, Lilly knocks all of them out by a million!

She kissed back of course since she just told me she loved me.

We kissed for a few minutes till I realized that she had a boy friend.

"This is wrong you have a boyfriend."

She looked at me with a big grin and said "That can be arranged."

Me being the dumb one didn't get it right then

"Which means what?"

"I'm going to be with you, you idiot." And pulled me into another kiss


End file.
